Accidente
by lori777
Summary: kyo esta en el hospital. Alguien aprovechará para confesar sus sentimientos. Shonen ai.


Accidente

**Fruits Baskets © Natsuki Takaya**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai KyoMomiji**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews si no, también )**

**Accidente**

Era una tarde lluviosa cuando todo sucedió, empezó como una salida normal después de la escuela, caminando juntos de la escuela hacia la casa, Haru y Momiji fueron incitados a comer a la casa de Shigure, así Haru molestaba a Kyo con Yuki, y Momiji con Tooru, el pobre estaba harto, entre tanto la chica onigiri como la apodan algunos, caminaba distraída, pensaba en la pronta llegada del aniversario luctuoso de su madre, tan entretenida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando cruzó la calle con luz verde y un auto iba pasando.

Kyo fue lo suficiente rápido para evitar que el auto golpeara a Tooru pero no pudo impedir que si lo dañara a él. Ella se estrello contra la banqueta contraria, el auto se detuvo en seco, era un hombre quien lo conducía, estaba en petrificado. Momiji cayó de rodillas de la impresión, y Yuki no se pudo mover, el único que actuó rápido fue Haru, socorriendo al pobre muchacho, bañado en sangre, el vidrio frontal le dio de lleno.

— ¡¡Kyo!! ¡Kyo! — grito Haru para mantener despierto a su primo pelinaranja. Pero estaba en un estado cercano a la inconciencia. — ¡¡YUKI!! ¡Ayuda a Tooru… Momiji marca a una ambulancia!… — el primero hizo lo que se le ordeno pero el segundo no podía moverse, era demasiado para alguien de su edad.

— Maldición Momiji, llama a Hatori — dijo Haru desesperado entrando en su estado "negro". El rubio obedeció y saco su teléfono marcando el teléfono del doctor de la familia.

Al llegar al hospital, Kyo no fue atendido por Hatori porque cuando Akito se entero de los detalles del percance, negó que Hatori brindara su servicios al muchacho, todo por el significado de sus actos… sacrificio. La palabra de Akito, como líder de la familia y de los doce integrantes del Jyuunishi, es ley, por ello Hatori no se atrevió a desobedecer, aunque se encargo que uno de sus colegas en el campo atendiera a Kyo.

Hatori y los niños estaban en el hospital, tiempo después llegaron Ayame y Shigure para recoger a los menores, el único que se negó a irse era Haru, no entendía como todos podían irse así nada más, con Kyo en cirugía.

— ¡¡Maldición!! — grito harto de que le suplicara que fuera a casa a dormir, — ¡maldito Hatori! ¿Por qué demonios no estas ahí adentro salvando a Kyo? ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué muera en la mesa y dar las condolencias a la familia? ¿Luego que toda esa bola de hipócritas vayan a su funeral? — las palabras de Haru eran hirientes y muy certeras, sin embargo Hatori conocía al Haru "negro", y no se inmuto ante él.

— Haru… — hablo Hatori, — lo único que estas logrando es asustar a Honda-san y a Momiji — agregó al final señalando a los dos jovencitos, quebrándose en llanto y temblando. Haru reacciono golpeando fuertemente el muro, como un niño berrinchudo, pero aún así no quiso irse.

La noticia corrió rápidamente por los muros de las casas pertenecientes a los Sohma, el maestro cayó enfermo de la conmoción, él si fue atendido por Hatori, por otro lado, Kagura que ama a Kyo, no se encontraba en casa, salió en un viaje escolar. Ni Momiji, ni Tooru, ni Yuki, mucho menos Haru pudieron dormir en esas horas, cada vez que cerraban los ojos, la imagen del accidente venía a su cabeza con tanta realeza que daba miedo, como un deja vu.

Horas, horas, más horas, esperando una respuesta, la cirugía fue larga pero sus resultados poco satisfactorios, el colega de Hatori dijo que no había nada más que hacer, tuvo severos problemas internos, y la pérdida de sangre fue fatal para su condición, y entro a un estado de coma, lo único que había de esperar era muerte cerebral y desconectarlo.

Como haru lo predijo, Hatori regreso a la casa Sohma a dar las malas noticias, casi nadie sintió lástima, solo aquellos que verdaderamente aman a Kyo, incluyendo al maestro que no dudo de levantarse de su cama para ir al hospital a despedir a su hijo, hubo muchos que querían decirle adiós a Kyo, pero Hatori solo permitió la entrada a Kazuma, el padre de Kyo y a Honda Tooru. Haru sintió celos de ellos, él deseaba ver a Kyo, incluso aún llevaba a la misma ropa puesta, ese abrigo blanco que tanto le gusta, teñido de rojo por la sangre del gato.

Sin embargo, convenció a Hatori con una buena línea: "Quiero despedirme de él, aquí que todavía esta vivo,… no en el funeral cuando ya se haya ido". La habitación de Kyo era muy amplia, alrededor de su cama había un montón de aparatos que ayudaban a mantener vivo al muchacho. Haru entró con un traje especial, incluso cubrebocas.

— Kyo… — pronunció estando cerca de su cama sacándose el cubrebocas. — Kyo… — dijo sosteniendo su mano, y sin una razón válida lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, o quizás si tenía razón, el saber de la perdida segura de la persona que admiras. — Kyo… no te vayas — suplico el muchacho enjuagándose las lágrimas con la manga de plástico. — No me dejes solo… no puedo — las palabras de Haru eran solo palabras al viento, Kyo no podían contestarlas, había muerto.

El funeral fue un nido de chismes, nadie en esa casa quería Kyo, los ritos fueron más por puro compromiso, solo eran contados lo que de verdad sentían aprecio por el gato, aunque no podían expresarlo abiertamente frente a Akito, todos excepto Kazuma. Honda Tooru no fue invitada por caprichos de Akito, aunque gracias a Momiyi entro de contrabando a la casa y vio todo de lejos.

Desde ese día, Haru visita la tumba de Kyo muy seguido, el pobre ha vivido en una depresión profunda y nadie lo puede sacar de ella. Aunque a veces, parece estar bien, no es real, solo es un disfraz. En lo profundo de su armario, aun guarda el abrigo blanco lleno de sangre… la sangre de Kyo.

**FIN**


End file.
